


Winter Wonderland

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Christmas Drabble Day 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Snow, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: gigglegirl77  asked: Christmas Drabble-Steve x reader. Reader has never had a white Christmas or been ice skating. Steve shows her the magic of snow ❄️☃️





	Winter Wonderland

 

* * *

You stared out the window in awe at the blanket of white which had covered the compound. Sure you knew it was snow, you’d seen it on television and in pictures before, but you’d been born and raised in south Florida. Snow was a virtual improbability where you’d lived, and this was the first time you’d ever seen it in person.

How magical it appeared, laying over the ground and clinging to the branches of the trees. You were dying to be outside where the flakes could fall upon your face.

“Hey, Y/N. You get any closer to that window, and you might as well stick your nose to it.”

You looked up and grinned at Steve, refusing to let embarrassment spoil this for you. “Shush, Rogers. It's the first time I’ve seen snow in person. Let me savour the moment.”

His eyes widened in surprise. “It is?”

“I grew up in the Florida Keys. I can’t believe how pretty the snow is. It looks soft and fluffy. Is it?” you asked.

“We could take a walk. Let you discover that for yourself.”

“Yes!” You jumped to your feet. “I’ll meet you at the doors in five!”

“Coat and boots, Y/N!” he called after you.

You waved in response as you dashed out of the room.

***

Steve laughed when you arrived a few minutes later wearing a heavy parka, calf height boots, scarf, hat, and gloves. “Okay. The first rule of winter, layers are your friend,” he said, plucking the hat from your head while unwrapping the scarf from your neck. “Second rule. If you wear too many layers when you don’t need them, you’ll sweat and be even colder in the long run.”

“But it’s snowing,” you protested, batting at his hands.

“You’ll be fine. Trust me.” He tossed your extra clothes aside and dragged you out the door by the hand.

You only made a dozen steps before you had to stop and stare up at the falling flakes. They collected on your cheeks and eyelashes making you smile at the brush of snow melting on your skin. “It’s wonderful.”

“It is.”

You glanced at him and found him smiling at you with an odd look in his eyes. “Steve?”

“Come on, Y/N.” Again he tugged until you followed him into the ankle-deep blanket of white.

Clouds of breath lifted from each of you as Steve guided you into the forest of bare trees. Snow had built up on the branches of the birches and boughs of the evergreens. Around you, the world was silvery, wrapping you up in a chrysalis of silence. The wonderland of white the world had become amazed you. It was as if you‘d been transported inside a snow globe.

You turned toward Steve in excitement. “As a boy, how did you play in the snow?”

He chuckled and shook his head, sending flakes falling from his hair. “It was different in the city, and I was a sick kid. Playing outside in this weather? I can guarantee I‘d a wound up with Whooping Cough or something just as likely to kill me.”

“Well.” You linked your fingers together while rocking up on your toes. “What would you have done if you could?”

His grin became sheepish, sending a pink flush to his cheeks. “Catch snowflakes on my tongue.”

“Yeah?” you giggled. When he nodded, you lifted your face to the sky and stuck out your tongue. The icy flakes melted in your mouth and on your lips. From the corner of your eye, you watched Steve tilt his head back and stick out his tongue to catch a few as well.

After a few seconds, you turned to Steve and grabbed his arm. “What else? What else, Steve?”

It appeared your excitement was infectious because he seized your hand and ran with you into a clearing the team often used for training exercises or picnics in the summer. The snow was untouched and gorgeous until you charged out into it. He released you to crouch and grab a handful.

“Steve? What are you-” You didn’t get to finish when he threw the handful at you. It landed with a wet smack on your thigh. “Oh, it’s on, Rogers!”

Laughter and squealing ensued, along with trash talk and empty threats as snowballs flew. Steve got in far more hits than you, but you did catch him two good ones. One hit him in the back of the head, melting nicely before sliding the length of his neck. The other smacked him on the ass when he bent over, causing him to jerk upright with an irate squeak of indignation.

As you ran to dodge an incoming snowball, you hit a slick patch of trampled snow that sent your feet flying out from under you and you hard to your back.

“Y/N!” Steve gasped, rushing over. “Are you okay?”

“Wind,” you gasped, sucking in air.

He crouched beside you, concern in his eyes. That’s when you made your move. The handful of snow hit him square in the face as you attacked, sending him sprawling to his back. You giggled, high pitched and maniacal as you fought off his hands, continuing to throw snow on him. “This is for the twelve thousand snowballs you and your super soldieriness hit me with!”

In a lightning-fast move, he switched your positions, pinning you to the ground with his much bigger body. “Dollface,” he grumbled, wiping the snow from his eyes with one hand. “Don‘t start something I’ll have to finish.”

You bucked but gave up when he remained immovable. “You have flakes in your eyebrows, Steve.”

“And whose fault is that?”

You shivered, the chill seeping through your jeans. “I regret nothing.”

He shifted, and the warmth of his thigh replaced the chill when it pressed between yours. “This was fun. Thanks for indulging my childhood fantasies.”

“It was my pleasure.” Your heart tripped faster with the way he was looking at you. “I wouldn’t be averse to indulging other fantasies.” You gasped, realizing how that sounded and stuttered, “I mean, childhood ones!”

Steve arched a brow but smiled. “I had another one growing up if you’re interested?”

“What’s that?” You found yourself unable to look away from his face, fascinated by the specks of green in his blue eyes.

“I’ve always wanted to kiss a girl in the snow.”

“Any girl?” You let your gaze trail to his mouth.

“My best girl.” Steve closed the distance between you until his warm lips pressed to your cool ones.

He kissed you, slow and sweet, cradled in a bed of melting snow. The wetness seeping through your clothing no longer mattered. Not when you could shake your gloves off, wrap your arms around him, and thread your fingers through his hair.

The hesitant pass of his tongue over your lips had you opening your mouth for him, and he deepened the kiss until the two of you were moving together, bodies arching, grinding with an urgent need. You skimmed your nails over his scalp before sinking your fingers into the back of his jacket and down inside his shirt.

Steve jerked up with a startled grunt. “Shit, your hands are freezing!”

You barked a laugh. “Well, not all of us are super soldiers with their own internal space heaters, Captain.”

He smirked while shaking his head. “How about we move this somewhere warmer and less snowy?”

“What you have in mind?”  You accepted his hand when he made to pull you to your feet.

A wicked light entered his eyes as he drew you into his body. “What’s say we leave this winter wonderland behind and warm up in my shower?”

The thought of it made you shiver in the best way possible. “I’d like that,” you said, pressing up for one last kiss before heading back.

He bent toward, and you stuffed a handful of snow down his shirt. “Dammit, Y/N!”

You took off running for the compound. “Race you back, Captain! Loser has to wash the winner’s back!”

It was a good thing you weren’t a sore loser.

-End-

  



End file.
